


B3 Fight Me

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: M/M, dd/l positivity, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you can read and find out cant you? or do the tags frighten you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	B3 Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> hiii,  
> im counting how many followers i lose and how much hate i can gain for posting dd/l positive content on my tumblr and ao3 and maybe my da.
> 
> thnk u.

Danny rolled over, mumbling as his daddy lightly rubbed his back, telling him it was time to wake up for the day.  
“Wakey, wakey, Danny-Boy.” Jordon said, stroking his hair, a light smile on his face at the sleepy little still cuddling up in the blankets, trying to hide further int hem from the light.  
Jordon chuckled and pulled Danny into his lap, kissing him on the top of his head and saying, “We have a big day planned with George and Matty.”  
Danny opened his eyes into a squint at the mention of his friend’s name, he mumbled and closed them again, laying his head on Jordon’s legs.  
Jordon looks at the camera like he’s in The Office, “And now we wait for two hours.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments over kudos, no really throw the hate at me plx. i wanna fight.


End file.
